The Reincarnated
by Hunter of the Eclipse
Summary: The war with Gaia is at end, but the Fates never liked leaving things to be restless after the war. Annabeth is gettung married, but ot to Percy. Aftr the Wedding Percy leaves with his half-brother on his own quest:to find himself. Join Percy and Hunter on thier journey to find the missing pieces in thier lives and lost loved ones (Couples will be introduced as the story geos on))


**Hello, hello. Welcome, welcome to my first PJO fanfic (that really does not make sense even to me) Please read then review, I really want to know how this story sounds to you and if I should carry on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

* * *

Somewhere in Ancient Greece.

Orion was walking through the woods. His head filled with thoughts of his love. His hunting love. As much as he loved her he knew he would have to work hard for hers.

And so he did. Well kind of.

He was on his way to the beach, really stressed out on why her brother, Apollo, wanted him to be there so late at night, when his loved shined on her brightest.

On his arrival at the beach he saw a man, about a few years older than himself. The man perked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Ah! Orion so glad you could come!" The man spoke up.

Orion POV

As Orion saw him sitting there, he knew something was up. He had golden hair, that looked like it had been through a brush to many times, blue eyes, that looked like the sky itself, a mischievous grin and most importantly he had the legendry golden bow, but now looking at it for the first time he completely agrees with his love, it was a bit flashy. "Lord Apollo" he acknowledged the sun god.

"It is good to see you to dear cousin" Apollo answered.

"Why have you brought me here so late my lord" Orion said with tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Why you see dear cousin I want to see if you are good enough for my sister" Apollo said trying to remind him that Artemis is technically also his cousin. It did disturb him a bit but reminded himself that Zeus slept with two of his own sisters and married one of them. So he was sure nothing was wrong about loving your half cousin.

"So Apollo" said Orion "What do you want me to do for you" "Well, dear cousin, it is pretty simple. All you have to do is get this arrow and I will give you my blessing to court with my sister" Apollo waving the arrow in the air Well this is pretty easy thought Orion with a smug look on his face "Ok then"

Apollo POV

When Apollo heard this he immediately mirrored Orion's smug face. "Ok then" he said and notched the arrow then sent it flying through the air. When the the arrow finally landed, it did so a good 100 meters in to sea. When Apollo looked again at Orion he found the demigod already at the shoreline taking of his shirt. As soon as he was done he went into the blue.

As soon as he was a good 30 meters out, as planned, Artemis flashed on to the sea next her brother. "So brother what did you call me out here for?" asked Artemis with the same hint of annoyance as Orion. "Well nothing major dearest sister just a challenge" "A challenge?" asked Artemis, the hint of annoyance being replaced by interest "What kind of challenge?" "Oh nothing, just to see who can hit that fish first" he said pointing out to sea.

Artemis POV

Artemis looked out to where her brother was pointing and laughed. It was not a very large fish about 70 meters out to sea but swam at a moderate pace. "Ok then brother on your count" she then took her bow and notched an arrow" "Alright then" he too then notched an arrow " 5…" the fish was now 80 meters out. "4…" 85 meters "3…2…" 90 "1…" 95 "NOW!" They released.

Present Day

Percy POV

"Some say that it was Apollo's arrow that hit Orion, others say that his arrow strayed away from the target and Artemis' arrow hit Orion through the heart so there was no way of water being able to heal him but all we know is that he was killed that night and was placed in the stars to hunt forever with the moon" said Will Solace son of Apollo.

It has been a year now. A year from the battles, the pain, the blood, the tears and all the losses. Me and five of the seven, that's me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank, where told to go back to America to Camp Half Blood while the gods fix up the original Olympus. They told Annabeth to stay to help out with the redesigning of the place (yet again by her mother) so she stayed behind and so far for the whole year that followed she still has not yet returned. Don't judge me when I say this but I was worried for that whole year whether she would return or not.

Here at camp everything is normal, as far having around over 300 dyslectic, ADHD half gods running around with bows, swords and spears.

"Thank you for the story Will. Remember now Malcom, you have the story for tomorrow." Chiron said and the said demigod nodded. "Now can all the campers except the seven of the prophecy, Nico and Alex Hunter from the undetermined cabin return to your cabins in an orderly fashion" You see the thing about Hunter is that he came to the camp about 4 weeks ago. He was being chased none other than Dr Thorn himself and about 10 Hellhounds. Chiron said it was because his scent was very strong but he also said that he smelled that same scent some time ago and if you ask him how long, he will say "hmmm… 5 or… 6 millennia" which my friends is a very long, long time ago.

Anyway, Hunter came running to camp unarmed at a very, very high speed _what is it with me and repeating words twice_, however he ran so fast he ran straight into me when he looked back to see how far the monsters were. As we were both on the ground groaning in pain, the whole camp decided to come and visit all the commotion and… wait for it… watch! Like seriously! Watch! Is that the best you guys can do! Come on we won two wars here and for such a small fight you guys decide the best thing to do is watch! Wow! Okay! Anyhow as we got up the monsters were an easy thirty yards out. I took out my pen, uncapped it and stood firm. Hunter saw this and went into the crowd._ Coward_ I thought, but I was mistaken he came out again with a bow and a quiver slung across his back. _An archer huh? This will be perfect _I thought sarcastically then I ran into battle.

As I ran in, I took down three hellhounds and went to face the manticore. As I went towards him and the seven hellhounds flanking him, I saw five bronze blurry stripes. I winked and found only two hellhounds where there were seven and five neatly piled golden heaps of dust each with their own celestial bronze arrow sticking out of them. I turned around and found Hunter with the bow that he had gotten from the crowd poised smirking at me. Then Hunter told me that he has the "Demon Dogs" insisting that I take the manticore.

After that fight me and the little guy, _well he is 15 and that's when I realised that he is on the short scale, just below average, and that some God did not keep their promise_. So naturally we became buddies and that is when I found out that, like me, he does not like his first name and prefers to be called by his last name, _what idiot does not like the name Alex, but he says his full name is Alexis. Weird name to give a boy don't you think?_

Well back to the present. Chiron called us together and told us that the gods want to see us tonight for the handing out of gifts for our input in the past war and that Argus is waiting at the Thalia's tree for us. So we all did as he said and were on our way to the Empire State Building.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

As we arrived at the front door of the Olympus throne room, after threatening the door keeper and Hunter putting a couple of arrow where the sun don't shine, plus as we exited the elevator, that was again playing that weird 80's music, a whole mob of immortals ladies started running at the four of us guys that were part of the seven screaming things like "My hero's!" or "Come here hero I want to show you something" and did not want to find out what that "something" was and all that the girls and Hunter was doing was laughing their socks off.

We waited outside for a while, until Hunter got bored and knocked on the golden door. "Come in Hero's!" Zeus' voice boomed from the other side of the door. Hunter slowly opened the door saying "Looks like Big Z forgot two lines of the knock, knock game" well you would think that the seven of the prophecy we would be composed and not laugh in front of our parents, that are gods, but that was too damn funny and came so at the wrong place and time, that as we came into the throne room giggling like idiots and when we saw Zeus we couldn't hold it in any longer so we all laughed so hard we fell on the floor rolling like idiots.

Hunter POV

When I entered the throne room, with Nico flanking my right side, I was in awe of it. The thirteen thrones of the Olympians and hades were standing before me each reflecting the one that is seated in it. Then we herd the soft snickers of the Dumbasses behind us. Me and Nico took a quick glance at each other before we looked behind us to see the dumb idiots rolling around on the floor in laughter "I'm dead aren't I" I asked Nico. "Yeah. Yeah you are" "Well it was fun while it lasted" I said and Nico just cracked a smile and said "Let's just get these idiots up dude"

When we finally got them to stop laughing it was time to face the music for me "Sorry my lords and ladies" I said in a bow "but when I pointed something out to them outside the throne room, they found it hilarious and then that happened" I said pointing at the prophecy kids. Zeus looked at me quizzically, as if asking me what we were laughing at, but it wasn't his voice that voiced the question it was the most melodic voice I've ever heard in my life. But at the same time I felt like I've heard it before , but the memory seamed distant… "Boy! Boy! Did you hear me!" Crap must dozed off _Make it right! Make it right kid!_ Yeah, yeah whatever!

I turned around and saw the goddess that was speaking to me" I'mm s s ssorry mmy lady" Hunter what the hell is wrong with you! "I did not mean to offend you I just , um, kind of dozed off" I took a better look at her this time and saw her auburn hair and the silver eyes that can't help but remind you of the moon and thought to myself _I. AM. DEAD. _"You would have been if you had not apologised, boy" "Thank you lady Artemis" I stuttered yet again with the whole throne room looking at Artemis like she grew a second head.

"Ok so uh, you know what don't even answer that lets just get this prize giving ceremony under way" bellowed the great and mighty Z "children of the prophecy of the seven and the child of Hades, may you please step forward" I took this as a chance to go sit by my favourite goddess in the whole world, Lady Hestia, but just after I gave Perce a nice, strong flick to the ear. You see I met her one day at camp. Percy came to come fetch me on that morning for breakfast. So as we came to the hearth to make our sacrifices to the gods I saw the little eight year old goddess in front of the hearth, tending to it with a long charred stick. I looked at her strangely, until Percy went her after his sacrifice bowed to her and started speaking her that I knew she was a goddess. I left him but on my way back to my table I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw them looking at me with Percy motioning for me to come meet the eldest god. After that, me and her became kind of close. She kind of took the position in my life my mom once held before the crash...

As I came close to her she patted on the ground on a spot next to her. I came close and sat there by her. "So how is it going at camp Hunter?" "Alright my Lady but should we not listen to Zeus" "yeah or we could talk until he gets to actual prize giving part" "ha, good call my lady"

Artemis POV

Something about that kid is not right, it might be the way he sound and looks like… no it cannot be. He can't go for rebirth, he's in the stars, unless the fates have planned this I don't see how he can come back down to earth.

"Now my fellow Demigods will you accept our gracious gift, to become a god, a minor, but still a god." Well we can't say that we did not this coming. I mean we did give that Annabeth girl godhood in Greece so she could carry on helping her mother repair the place. She accepted, but to me she is only trying to stay away from Percy for I don't know why. Her mother wanted to train her but after a funny comment from Poseidon and the normal heated argument, Zeus decided that the girl should train with Poseidon under the sea. Poseidon then said that he now has to build the library the people of Atlantis wanted.

After a little team talk, asked from Jason, Thalia's brother, they came to a conclusion. "yes lord Zeus we accept, exept…" Perseus wants something else again. "Percy" Bingo. "and why is that so Perseus" "my lord I can't accept your gift because…"Perseus stopped because that other kid , whatever his name was stopped him from continuing his speech.

Percy POV

As I was about to tell Zeus why I could not accept his gift, a hand grabbed me on the shoulder, so I turned around to find Hunter staring at me like I was insane. "Dude why are you turning this down?" "Bro I can't become a god unless I know where Annabeth is" "Then why don't you ask them where she is man" "I think I can answer that Percy" I turned to see my father with a down look expression on his face. "but just remember I'm sorry" he then waved his hand and was speaking to Triton to bring Annabeth from Atlantis.

"Ok while we wait for Athena's girl we will hand out the gifts to the rest of the seven so long" and then began the ceremony where a golden apple from the tree in the Hespirides garden and a full glass of prepared nectar where given to each of them. "Okay kids all you have to do is first eat the apple then drink the nectar then we'll do the rest" after Zeus said that, in a very out of characteristic way, and they did as he said, god then said" I hereby make my roman son, Jason Grace the god of the air with Aeolus as his lieutenant, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of charm speak and trickery, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, god of shape shifting, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, goddess of the riches beneath the Earth, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, lord of fire, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, king and god of ghosts and the undead. I do this in the name of the fates and with my fellow gods and demigods present as witnesses. Now I ask you to swear on Styx that you will carry out your duties and tasks as gods and that you will not abuse or abandon them or may eternal punishment be placed on your existence" Zeus voice boomed and the six made the vow, but as they made it my mind was in another place. What was my father so sorry about? And why was Annabeth in Atlantis? But my train of thought was stopped by a huge flash of light in front of me and I scream at Hunter to avert his eyes.

Hunter POV

As the light passed the dudes and dudettes in front of me where replaced by six beings, each with a weird golden light radiating from them. Ages varied, according to the state of mind I guess because Leo was 6 in physical age, but it was not me that pointed it out, it was actually his father and the whole throne room busted out laughter at a red Leo.

When the laughter died down I got better look at the six everyone seemed to be in their twenties, except Leo, but that soon changed as they returned to their mental ages, after Zeus explained how to do it, and they were all wearing that Greek tunic cloth stuff on them. Zeus then welcomed them and told them to sit at the foot of their parents thrones until the end of the meeting

"Alexis Hunter please come forward" said the big guy in front of me. I groaned inwardly and got up from my place at Hestia's hearth and came to the centre of the throne room. I bowed again at the gods in front of me "rise boy" said Zeus "okay so I'm bored and Perseus tells us that you're a good hunter and tracker so who you think of the 11 gods front of you is your father" well my surname is Hunter so I guess it should not be hard huh? Okay! So I put my head down and began to speak "well it can't be the four new ones because none of them is that fast" I said smirking and everybody chuckled "so hmm Hermes, no I was never good at stealing, Hephaestus, no I am useless with a hammer, Ares, no I don't enjoy war, Apollo, we don't look related, hmm Poseidon" my train of thought stopped here because we do look similar except I have turquoise eyes and he has sea green and I have dark brown hair "I pick, please help me if I'm wrong, Poseidon"

Let's just the said god was stunned, but you could see the proudness that shown within his eyes, but of course I could not see this because my eyes were shut. "My boy you can open your eyes now" not trusting the voice I slowly made one eye open and then the other once I saw no grabbing their weapons. "So guess it's time for me to claim you then, huh?" I could even heard Lady Athena mutter "No shit Sherlock" which I grinned at. Poseidon then raised his trident and muttered a few words. After a while, Percy motioned me to look up, as I did, I saw a glowing trident above head surrounded with glowing sea-green smoke. "Cool!" "Glad to see you like it so much, I mean who doesn't" _Athena pops, Athena._ I looked at the said goddess to find her grinning like a mad man, or woman. _You might not be as arrogant and annoying as your father _she said in my head_._ "Anyways I got little gift for you, but first you have to tell me what type of fighter are you, because to tell the truth I haven't been looking after you and Percy for the past year because something else came up that is annoying me as hell"

I thought about it long and hard, I mean I could just said an archer but that's not the case because what my gut tells me and the places where I have been living at tells me a different story. It's almost like reviewing your life before it even started and my grandma always said that's bad for you. "I am a, um a hunter, father" then I felt her, breathing down my neck curious as to why I said that. "Explain yourself, boy" she said. I swear I know that voice, but it's the memory faded of old. "uh My lady it's what I've doing for the past couple of years now before I came to camp and after my grandma um died" "how old where you when you entered the wild" "Ten, my Lady" she looked stunned like something came to her. She nodded at me. I turned back to my father. "you know my boy, four years in the wild can change a person, mentally and physically" "I know father" never thought I'll be saying that. "and I know that you know what is right and what is wrong, if I were you I would not still hang on to that two hunting knives" I was shocked, how did he know. Well he is your dad and he is a god.

I took them out of my back pockets and twirled them in my fingers. They were silver but they weren't mine so I took them and placed them at the foot of the throne of Artemis. "My lady I'm sorry. I found these at one of your old camp sites I think and…" "Keep them, boy I don't think any of my hunters would want knives that a male has touched" My eyes widened "Thank you my lady, thank you" I then returned to my spot in the middle of the throne room "Ok then my I have two gifts for you and your self-proclaimed journey" Everybody's eyes zoned in on me "the first is a weapon of your choice and the second is this" he then took out a crazy-awesome double blade sword and threw it at me, like directly at me.

I quickly jumped up and let the blade travel between my legs and just before I landed on the tail-blade, I quickly twisted in the air and caught the blade at its hilt that was situated in the middle of the two blades and then landed on my butt. Yeah such a terrific way to end my little stunt and then I still cracked a grin. I fricken grinned at the fact that I landed on my butt.

I rushed to get up and stood staring at the blade. Like I said it had two blades the main one and the tail blade, the tail blade was shorter than the main one but they both curved at the end and made o silver. They also had tribal markings at the flat of the blades in sea-green and navy-blue. "it's name is it means Ice it also has a very special function that I want you to find out yourself" "thank you father and the weapon that would like to have is a bow"

My father wore a crept out expression on his face "are you sure my boy?" "yes father" "okay then, um…" my father looked like he was having an inward battle with himself. Until he suddenly banged on his throne and a bow appeared on it, with a quiver full of arrows. The bow looked like my sword and the arrows all have a head with a navy-blue bottom and a silver top

"My boy this is the best I have to offer for you" I looked at him weirdly "but father I did not ask for your best…" "I know my boy but, I want to give it to you. The bows name is Eclipse." He paused for a while "this is the same bow used by Orion" I was stunned, but I quickly recovered and said "but father I the bow is his and I shall not take it" My father was about to answer when the bow suddenly a starry white colour and floated over to me and set itself in my hands. It was light and fit like a glove. "Looks like he wants you to have it to" I grinned. A bow given to me by the hunter that I respected so much, damn I respected him so much to respect his killer and lover, this was the greatest honour anyone could give me. "Thank you father, thank you so much!" I bowed to the gods one more time and went back to my seat at Hestia's hearth.

"Brother how much longer are we going to have to wait for your idiotic son and Athena's girl to get here?" Zeus groaned. He has been nagging on the topic for some time now.

"if you waited like all the others are doing, even my two sons who BOTH have ADHD, and stopped nagging on my head all the time, time would of travelled a lot faster and I would be able to say they are entering the throne room right about… now." Poseidon stated annoyed and the big golden doors opened to a sea-green eyed man and a grey eyed woman both in twenty years of age, smiling nervously at the council.

"Father you called us?" Triton asked partially annoyed. My father was about to speak when Percy said "Annabeth?" the lady turned to face him. I was stunned for the umpteenth time. This lady was who he was in love with? She doesn't look eighteen to me.

Annabeth then changed form and stood before us as an eighteen year old girl. Me and my big head. "Hello Perseus" she said nervously "Long time, no see" Percy was quiet and I decided to speak, like the dumbass I was "Wait if your Annabeth, then you shouldn't know that he does not like his first name?" I asked rather loudly.

"Watch your tone boy, that's my fiancée you're talking to!" to say that I was stunned for the hundredth time would be an understatement.

A soft "no" was heard from Athena. I slowly turned to Percy. He had his poker face on. No emotions what so ever but, his eyes. Those eyes gave him away. They were swirling wildly, like a mini hurricane waiting for the right moment to brake free and release its power.

"Percy I'm terribly sorry but the distance, the time, my training and the fact that we haven't spoken in a while, pushed me further and further away from you." She was now bending in front of him but he had his head down in shame "it all started when your father and my mother…" she babbled on.

I took this as a time to look at everyone else's reactions, just to see that they were not different as mine. Aphrodite was sad, Hestia was sad and angry, Dionysus was sleeping to nobody's surprise, Hephaestus was glum but kept himself busy with the thingy mabob that was busy with, Apollo was holding back his tears and so was Hermes, Poseidon was angry with himself and so was Zeus, Hera kept a poker face, Demeter too as sad as Aphrodite as well as all of the six new gods, Athena kept her poker face to hide her emotions and Artemis was doing the same as me and when her eyes fell on me I quickly looked away to avoid being turned into a jackalope.

Percy POV

"- were fighting and then Zeus came with the idea to have me train with Poseidon after I became a god. I became one so if you were asked that you would not say no. anyway After a while of training, Zeus told me and Triton to marry as an order because it could help our parents relationship. After a couple of months, I found out that I could not get out of it and that I had to face the music with Triton and a while after that I fell in love with him" she said and looked at my half-brother

When I did not answer she had tears falling from her eyes and said "Percy I'm…" "keep it" I interrupted her "it's not your fault and it's not Zeus' either he was just looking out for his family. It is my fault I should of stayed there with you and look out for you" I stroked away a tear from her cheek And gave her a soft smile.

I suddenly turned angry and switched my gaze between her and Triton, both who were looking at me in fear "but if I don't get an invite then…" "Whoa Perce don't think we didn't forget about you!" Annabeth said and I gave her my best cheeky smile "Just messing with your head" and I got up from my seat at Hestia's hearth and moved to the centre of throne room. "My lords and ladies, I must once again kindly decline"

"and do you want in return Perseus" said Zeus. "I think I'll hold onto that one until something comes up" "Okay then the two demigods may leave and we will sort out training sessions for the new gods"

Hunter POV

I got up, said my farewell to Hestia and joined Percy on the way back. "Any love advice Hunt?" "Why are you asking me I never had a girlfriend" "oh cause it's normally the ones that have been a relationship that have the best advice" "okay then… um… nope nothing" "thanks a lot" "you're welcome"

"Lemme see that" he said taking my bow and aiming at the door "Whoa guy give that here before you hurt somebody" I said taking the bow back and having some gods laugh at our antics. "Whatever bro" I paused looked at him and smiled at the little grin on his face "Cool man"

As we got outside we whistled for our Pegasus', Percy's a low taxi cab whistle and mine, a high pitched dog call. As we waited we had a whistle competition on who knew the most tunes. This irritated the Olympians behind us and all the habitants of Olympus. Soon everyone was out screaming at us to stop. We were laughing our heads off until I stopped "Dude is that…" I said loud enough for the Olympians to hear "I think it is…" "Heracles…" "is that his…" "the legendry balls of steel" we looked at each other "he's nude" we both said and broke down laughing. Soon more than half the council was outside and were all laughing their butts off.

Until Zeus came, told Heracles to go put clothes on and chased all the Olympians inside the throne room. "At least we know what he was doing now" said Hermes and everyone laughed.

"Yo Hunt, look" in the distance we saw two mini dots. As they came closer they took the shapes of two horses with wings in the distance. I smiled then yelled at the one with a tan coat "Ace get your ass down here!"

* * *

**So there the first chap tell me what ya think and some idea's 'cause they could help me abit. The reason why I made Percy and his half-brother best buds 'cause why would I bring a new character in just for Percy to kill him. Besides that is so not a Percy move at all. The first couple of chaps will be mostly in Hunter's POV because it makes the story much easier to tell but later they will start edging towards Percy. Couples will be kept secret till the third or fourth chapter. Next chapter is Annabeth and Triton's Epic Marriage, (might take a while before it comes up).**

**HOTE(almost spells HOTIE LOL) G2G**


End file.
